


【all梅】梅西家事—小狼狗还是小奶狗（02）

by zhenhongzhenhong



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhenhongzhenhong/pseuds/zhenhongzhenhong
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Neymar
Kudos: 5





	【all梅】梅西家事—小狼狗还是小奶狗（02）

在内马尔把莱奥压在床上之前，他们进行了很长时间的纠缠。  
当他说要让莱奥好好享受时，对方毫不客气地把他推向了门口。内马尔知道，如果今天就这么被推出去了，他大概再也等不到这样的机会了。于是他做了这辈子最大胆的决定，转身直接抱住了莱奥，并在对方的后颈上咬了一口。尖利的虎牙微微的刺过那块凸起的腺体，力道很轻，但足以刺激到正在发情的Alpha。果然原本强硬的莱奥身子直接软了下来，整个人都趴在了他的怀里。

【唔，你这个混蛋……】莱奥捂住后颈咒骂，挣扎着想从内马尔怀中站起来。他的身体越来越热，熟悉的情潮从小腹迅速汇集，顺着尾椎骨冲向大脑。莱奥沉重地呼吸着，意识到他必须要在彻底失去理智之前，把这个不知天高地厚的小子弄出去。

但是太难了。  
发情的Alpha本能地渴望肉体，哪怕对面这个男人对他图谋不轨。巴西人的臂弯坚实有力，搂着他的肩背时带着不容抗拒的力量。他颈后的腺体因为刚刚的刺激变得灼热，莱奥感觉一阵头晕目眩，下半身都要软了。他还是努力撑起身子，强撑着一些理智抬头【你知道自己在做什么吗？混蛋，放开我……】

内马尔从未这样看过莱奥。这个角度下阿根廷人的眼睛漂亮极了，因为被咬了腺体，眼眶里还带着点点的水光，缀在黑亮眼珠上让他看起来莫名的脆弱。内马尔心下一动，抑制不住地低下头，去吻他的眼睛，下一秒就被狠狠揍了一拳。

【如果不想被揍得很惨，就赶紧滚蛋。】莱奥气喘吁吁地说，再一次试图挣开巴西人的手臂。内马尔闭着半边被揍疼的眼睛，一点也没有松手的打算。

【我不要】他像个任性的孩子般执拗地说，近乎疯狂地抱着莱奥，像是要把对方嵌入身体里般。发情的Alpha根本抵抗不了这样的相拥，很快他火热滚烫的身体就不受控制的想要靠近这个屋子里仅有的另一个肉体。内马尔感受到了他身体的变化，像受了鼓舞般，把脑袋埋进对方的颈间，嗅着他已经被甜味渗透的信息素，气息紊乱起来【为什么只有我能闻到莱奥的味道呢。】

【明明我喜欢Omega啊，可是却总被莱奥的味道吸引……】  
【为什么啊…】

巴西人断断续续地说着，语气里还带上了呜咽。莱奥愣住了，推着他问【喂，你不至于吧。】  
内马尔没有回答，只是响起了一声啜泣。莱奥感觉脖子一片冰凉，头疼地皱起了眉头【你不会真的哭了吧…】

这都是什么乱七八糟的事。  
记错发情期，没用的抑制剂，被队友要求上床……还有比这些更糟糕的吗？好吧，现在他还弄哭了巴西小男孩。莱奥无奈听着搂住自己不肯放手的小孩哭泣，怎么现在倒像是自己做错了。  
明明……明明是这家伙自己太过分了。

【喂，你先把我放开。】莱奥叹了口气，忍着身体里的燥热说。  
【不要。】内马尔彻底变成了小孩子，又搂紧了他的腰。莱奥深呼一口气，觉得自己快要被勒死了。

【如果我放手了，你就会把我丢出去。】

原来他自己也知道啊……  
莱奥无语，只好耐下心来哄孩子【我快要喘不过气了，你先放手，我们慢慢谈好吗？】

内马尔动了动，虽然没有放开他，但是却松开了臂弯。莱奥趁机想推开他，又被抓住了手腕。巴西小孩睁着湿漉漉的眼睛看他，委屈极了【莱奥你讨厌我吗？】

【我…】  
像是怕他回答般，内马尔先一步吻住了他的嘴巴。莱奥吓坏了，这样亲密的动作显然超出了他们之间的关系。但是身体却先给出了反应，触电似的感觉从两人亲吻的唇间冲向大脑，莱奥呜咽一声，原本燥热的身体被铺天盖地的热浪充满了。巴西人的舌头轻而易举地挑开了他的牙齿，滑溜溜的闯入了他的嘴巴里。莱奥的大脑一片空白，Alpha的本能让他抱紧了身上的人，无法控制地回应着这个荒唐的吻。想要亲吻，想要火热的肉体，想要更多……

他们像对甜蜜的爱侣在门口缠绵了好久。莱奥已经被撩的彻底发情了，内马尔嗅着从他被浴袍遮盖下的身体里散发出甜蜜的诱人的香甜，急躁地去扯他的衣带。光洁圆润的肩头暴露在空气里时，微凉的温度让莱奥稍微恢复了一些理智。他用力咬住了嘴巴里放肆的舌头，内马尔吃疼拉开了两人的距离。莱奥抹着被吻的殷红的嘴唇，知道自己不能再让这个该死的巴西小子为所欲为了。

【放开我！】莱奥努力装出一副凶狠的样子低吼。  
巴西人愣了片刻，露出了十分受伤的表情。他刚刚哭过，委屈的模样像只被遗弃的小狗。莱奥看着一时语塞，连接下去要说的狠话都忘了。然而就在他犹豫的时候，内马尔再次张嘴，毫不客气地咬住了他的腺体。

艹！  
狡猾的巴西人！  
莱奥无声地咒骂着，再次瘫软在对方怀里。

当他被内马尔彻底推到在床上之后，莱奥不禁为自己感到悲哀：明明他比这家伙更强壮，怎么就变成现在这样了呢！  
唯一蔽体的浴袍已经被扯下了大半，充满力量紧实的肉体带着香甜的信息素疯狂地刺激着内马尔的大脑。此时他什么也无法思考，只想做一件事——彻底拥有莱奥！浴袍被粗暴的扔了出去，赤身裸体让阿根廷人十分紧张，尽管身体又软又热，他还是努力撑起手臂试图推开不断压下来的Alpha【喂，停下。停下，内听我说…我们是队友，不能…】

他的话还没说完，内马尔就低头含住了他胸前乳珠。两颗小小的乳粒因为情潮，正颤颤巍巍的挺立在空气里，当湿热的舌尖扫在上面时，内马尔能明显感到莱奥的胸膛在颤抖。果然阿根廷人连话都说不出来，整个人瘫软在被褥了，只剩下了喘息的力气。他像个孩子般心满意足在上面舔舐着，甚至还故意用牙齿撕磨着上面敏感柔嫩的肌肤。莱奥抖得更厉害了，甚至自己无意识的用手去抚慰另一颗被冷落的乳粒。

内马尔狡黠地笑着，按住了他躁动的手腕【我说了，你只要好好享受就行。】  
莱奥眨着眼睛看他，过了好一会儿才回过神来，羞愤之下直接挥过来一拳，内马尔轻松地截下他的拳头，于是他两只手都被巴西人抓住高高钳制在头顶。内马尔再次低下头，吻着他的另一颗乳珠。

【唔，不行……】莱奥挣扎着想要逃开，被身上的人惩罚似的狠狠咬了一口。巴西人下足了力气，小巧的乳粒被咬的挂了一圈明晃晃的牙印。带着水渍殷红的可怜兮兮的颤抖着。莱奥倒吸一口凉气，疼眼睛都红了。

【混蛋！】他不知哪里来的力气，一只手挣开了巴西人桎梏，直接一拳打到了他的嘴角，不顾一切地大骂道【你是狗吗！】  
内马尔的嘴角被打的破了皮，鲜红的血丝渗了出来。他却像是毫无知觉般，再次压住莱奥不安分的双手，俯下身舔着他的耳坠说【你可以试试再揍我一拳，我就把你的腺体咬破。】  
【唔……】敏感的耳朵迅速变红，莱奥别开脑袋想要躲避又被内马尔掰过脑袋，再次吻在了一起。

这个臭小子！竟然敢……敢威胁他！  
莱奥恶狠狠地想，恨不得能翻身直接把这人揍晕过去。无奈刚刚的挣扎几乎用光了他所有的力气，此刻他只能无力地躺在那里，任由巴西人亲吻。  
血的腥甜在唇间荡开，混着火热的情潮搅的莱奥晕乎乎的。他的身体无法控制的有了反应，胯间的小兄弟已经昂首挺胸的站起来了。虽然心里一百个不情愿，但是莱奥也知道事情到这种地步，即使现在推开这家伙，抑制剂也没用了。他已经彻底的从里到外完全发情了。  
混蛋内马尔！  
他刚咒骂完，身上人就掰开了他的大腿。粗粝的手掌握住了腿间昂扬的性器，莱奥发出一声惊呼，整个人反射性地缩了起来。内马尔的手掌一点也不柔软，揉搓在柔嫩敏感的性器上，带来的刺疼和舒爽让莱奥又疼又爽。虽然不想承认，但是混蛋巴西小子的手活确实不错。修长的五指在坚挺的性器是来回抽动着，大拇指不断地揉弄着顶端的裂缝，已经有淅沥的精水无意识的渗落下来，弄得内马尔的手黏糊糊的。又变成了润滑剂，莱奥听到粘腻的水渍声，羞愤地恨不得把自己埋在被褥里。  
  
这实在太丢人了！竟然被比自己还要小的队友弄成这副模样！  
但是真的好爽……  
  
内心挣扎的莱奥无助地扭动着腰，攒足了力气，伸手抓住了身上人的手腕。内马尔抬头看着他，阿根廷人被情欲磨成了粉红色，白嫩嫩的样子完全没了往常的锐利，朦胧的灯光下，他带着水光的眼睛看过来时，简直让内马尔神魂荡漾。  
  
【不……放手……】莱奥挣扎着，努力让自己说出一句完整的话。  
内马尔惊讶于他的执着，忽然笑了起来，低头吻着他的眼睛笑道【你这样说是让我不要放手吗。】  
  
【唔！】被曲解了意思的莱奥恼羞成怒，手掌拍打在巴西人身上。他被情潮带走了所有的力气，软绵绵的像只猫儿在撒娇般。内马尔倒更多是享受般，吻够了才放开他，手上的动作一点也没落下。  
  
【啊……】  
莱奥跌回床单里，难耐地绞着床单。热潮再次控制了他的思考能力，此时他已经完全没有了反抗的意识，完全沉浸在情欲里。手掌中火热的性器胀到发抖，莱奥大腿内侧紧实的肌肉忽然剧烈地颤抖着，内马尔看着他潮红的脸，黑亮的眼睛已经失了焦，知道他差不多要到了。  
  
【混蛋！啊啊啊！！！】莱奥尖叫着，在巴西人的手掌中射了出来  
内马尔闻着他高潮时释放的信息素，甜蜜已经完全被释放了出来。此时的阿根廷人就像是个火热滚烫的糖，内马尔低头亲吻着他带着汗珠的皮肤，觉得哪里都是甜的。他被包裹在信息素里，身体的每根汗毛都是快乐的。  
  
上帝，我真的爱死了这个味道。  
内马尔感叹，趁着身下人还在高潮的余韵中，大胆地探向了后穴。

莱奥瞬间紧绷起来，他的子还在高潮之后无意识的颤抖，语气里带着情欲的沙哑，极力想要阻止身上的人【够了！你还要做什么！】  
内马尔没有回答他，手指沾满了他刚才射出来的精液，在后穴来后的搓弄着。莱奥紧张的连呼吸都变得急促起来，他努力抬起手，按住内马尔的手臂惊慌失措地说【混蛋，如果你敢这么做，我会…我会…】  
  
他说了半天也没说出来会怎样，内马尔笑了，吻着他的眼睛打趣【你会怎么样。】

【我……】莱奥颤抖着想要躲避，内马尔皱眉强硬地钳住了他的脑袋。被迫与他对视， 莱奥被巴西人眼底迸射出的火热吓了一跳。

【为什么总想要逃开呢？】他这样问，莱奥哑口无言，发觉自己在面对这个来自巴西的小孩时总是无计可施。

【可是我好喜欢莱奥的味道。】内马尔喃喃地说着，近乎怜爱地吻着他的脸，一点点从额头到鼻尖，再到嘴唇。他像只小兽般用舌头舔着莱奥单薄的嘴唇，亲密的厮磨着【我自己都不知道为什么，就是好喜欢，想要靠近你，再多一点…】

【对不起。】他说完，看过来的眼睛里竟然有些哀怨。莱奥觉得他再眨一下眼，大概又要哭了 。他最受不了他这种表情，慌张的连反抗都忘了。

【我，不…这不是…】他支支吾吾地说着，身子被重新按在了床上。得逞的巴西小子继续用手指开拓着从未有人进入的后穴，Alpha是天生的上位者，那个部位紧致干涩，显然不适合用来被进入。内马尔花了不少功夫才捅进去一根手指，莱奥难受的呻吟起来，抖抖索索地说【唔…臭小子，别以为你道歉就可以为所欲为…】

内马尔忽然抬头笑了起来，咬着他的鼻尖笑嘻嘻地说【莱奥也果然舍不得我伤心。】

【你这家伙！】莱奥反应过来自己又被耍了之后，气的挥着拳头要去揍人。内马尔握住他的手，强迫他的五指伸开与他相扣在一起。

【这才是正确的姿势。】内马尔满意的笑了，另一只手就去解自己的衣服。当巴西人黑亮的下体完全暴露在眼前，莱奥真的慌了，扭着身子向后退【不，这太荒唐了…我们都是Alpha…唔 该死的内，你去找Omega，谁都好…放开我！】

他挣扎的太厉害了，腿无意地蹬在了对方的下体上，莱奥意识到不好时想抽回腿，被巴西人一把攥住了脚踝。内马尔吃疼皱起了眉头，有些不悦地看过来。

同样身为男人，莱奥自然明白这种痛，他刚想开口为自己辩解，就看到对方的身子阴森森地罩了上来。内马尔又张开了嘴巴，莱奥意识到他要做什么时，为时已晚。

【不要！】  
巴西人尖利的牙齿已经咬在了他的腺体上，陌生的信息素迅速刺入体内，莱奥整个人像是触电般抖了起来。反抗的双手直接软了下去，那一刻他甚至无法反抗，只能躺在那里，承受着对方信息素的入侵。

不……  
不可以……  
莱奥强撑着一丝清明，张开嘴巴颤颤巍巍地开口【内，不能…不能标记…】

他的话到最后带了一丝哽咽，语气里微弱的哭泣拉回了巴西人的理智。内马尔赶紧松开了牙齿，看到莱奥瑟缩在他的身体下，阿根廷人抱紧了自己赤裸的身体，白皙的皮肤像是烧开了的沸水般迅速滚烫起来。

【啊……该死…唔…】  
被强制刺入的陌生的信息素在身体里肆意横行，原本就发情的身子贪婪的吸收着入侵者，流入四肢百骸后，变成了滚烫的欲望。莱奥已经不能思考了，他只能抱着自己，才能避免会变得像个淫荡的Omega，乞求Alpha的爱抚。

只是太难受了…  
身子好像着了火般，好烫…好痒…想要被拥抱，甚至想要乞求身上的人把自己狠狠地弄坏。莱奥咬着嘴唇，努力克制自己几乎要脱口而出的放荡。

【莱奥？】  
内马尔也慌了，他从未标记过什么人，更不用说是Alpha。莱奥的身子抖得厉害，肉眼可见的整个人都烧成了红色。他害怕再把人弄出什么毛病，伸手抚上了他烧红了脸。  
肌肤相触的那一刻，莱奥迫不及待地摩擦着他的掌心。内马尔愣住了，却见身下的阿根廷人倔强地瞪着他，颤抖着吼道【混蛋！你这个混蛋！】

【我…】内马尔被骂的不知所措，他觉得自己好像做了什么天大的错事。莱奥看起来很不舒服，却还是一直蹭着他的手掌，嘴里骂骂咧咧地说他是混蛋。内马尔一时之间也不知道要怎么做，他傻乎乎地愣在那里好久。直到身下的莱奥终于忍不住了，拉下他的脑袋，几乎是咬上了他的嘴唇。

【唔！】内马尔感到唇上一阵刺疼，莱奥像是发泄般的咬着他的嘴巴，身体不断地往他怀里拱。  
内马尔顺势搂他，认命地任由莱奥咬舐。直到两人的嘴巴里尝到了血的腥甜，莱奥气喘吁吁地放开他，内马尔看到他眼底闪着晶莹的水光，却仍旧是倔强高高在上的模样开口【该死的内马尔！你现在要么立刻滚我的房间，要么马上操我！】

————————————————————————————————  
【在内马尔进入的那一瞬间，莱奥觉得整个世界都崩裂了。疼痛，愉悦，愤怒和身体里奔腾的欲望交织在一起，他像是被分裂了般，无法控制自己的身体……】  
Lion手指飞快地在键盘上打字，完全没有注意到身后推门进来的人。

【你在写什么？】莱奥皱眉问。  
Lion吓了一跳，回头看到她的二哥站在身后，一脸迷惑地盯着电脑屏幕。Lion下意识地想去关闭屏幕，但是莱奥先一步拦住了她的动作。

【莱奥看着身上莱奥看着身上驰骋的巴西人，他的眼睛他的坚毅的胸怀，他知道自己已经沦陷了……】莱奥念着屏幕上的文字，脸色越来越难看。

【哥，你听我说……这个我可以解释的……】lion慌张地开口，试图挽回自己悲惨的结局。  
莱奥没有搭理她，又看到旁边的目录栏。

《南美绝恋之强制标记》  
《南美绝恋之小狼狗的自我修养》  
《马黛茶的甜蜜时光》  
《豪门秘事之爱上我的教练》

【……】莱奥强忍着怒火转身看向已经退到墙角的妹妹，咬牙切齿地问【你都写了什么乱七八糟的东西！】  
Lion一边挨着墙壁往门口蹭，一边赔笑着道【哥，私人爱好而已……我绝对没有外传！】

【你还想外传？！】莱奥瞪着眼睛反问。Lion欲哭无泪，蹬腿就准备往门外跑，莱奥先一步抓住了她的衣领，将人又拎了回来。  
【哥QAQ】lion眨着眼睛，努力挤出几滴可怜兮兮的眼泪哀求【对不起……】  
莱奥忽然露出了祥和的笑容，对着妹妹的愁眉苦脸，一脸和煦地开口【lion亲爱的，活着不好吗？】

当晚，背着小书包的lion敲开了阿圭罗家的大门，可怜兮兮地扯着他的衣角问【KUN，我无家可归了，你一定要收留我。】

后记：  
远在巴西的内马尔被紧急召回了巴塞罗那，一进家门就受到了来自恋人的“关爱”。  
莱奥骑在他身上，完全不顾往日维持的高冷形象怒吼【臭小子！你到底都跟我妹妹说了什么！！！！】


End file.
